Tick, Tick, Tick…
Tick, Tick, Tick… is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Castle. Summary Beckett and Castle team up with experienced FBI Special Agent Jordan Shaw in the hunt for a serial killer with an apparent "thing" for Nikki Heat, the character Castle based on Beckett in his best-seller Heat Wave. It soon becomes clear that not only is Beckett jealous of Castle's admiration for Shaw and the FBI's hi-tech gadgets, but that Beckett herself could be the killer's ultimate intended victim. Castle also strikes a deal to make Heat Wave into a movie. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Dana Delany as Special Agent Jordan Shaw * Leonard Roberts as Special Agent Jason Avery * Andrew Rothenberg as Donald Salt Uncredited Guest Stars * Dameon Clarke as Scott Dunn * Barbara Anne Klein as Sandra Keller * Nicholas Patitucci as Ben Conrad Quotes :Castle: Oh, no. I’m not leaving. I’m here to protect you. :Beckett: What, with your vast arsenal of rapier wit? :Ryan: Dude, you made her pancakes? :Castle: It’s just breakfast. :Esposito: Pancakes is not just breakfast. It’s an edible way of saying, “Thank you so much for last night.” :Castle: I never intended to put her in harms way. :Martha: Let me tell you something about Detective Beckett. That gal can take care of herself. Really. :Castle: (On phone) It wasn't Ben Conrad. He's not the killer. The killer's still alive! THE KILLER'S STILL ALIVE!! :The Killer (over Beckett's phone in the background): Goodbye, Nikki. Goodbye, Nikki. :Castle: Kate!? Featured Music *"7 Stars" - The Apples in Stereo Trivia *While Special Agent Shaw's reputation precedes her, so does Beckett's. Shaw had already read the profile on Beckett in Cosmopolitan. Beckett was interviewed for the article in Deep in Death. *As Martha packs her things to move in with Chet, she nostalgically watches the pilot of The Incredible Hulk. The character shown, Dr. Elaina Marks, was played by Susan Sullivan. *While Agent Shaw claimed to Castle that the "Re-capitator case" in Phoenix, AZ had been hers, it actually belonged to Moira Kirland the writer of both this episode of Castle ''& the Supervising Producer and writer of ''Medium. *Special Agent Shaw was described by Castle as "Federal you." in reference to Beckett. Coincedently, actress Dana Delany (Shaw) once provided the voice of Lois Lane in several mediums of animation, most famously Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League: Unlimited. While Stana Katic (Beckett) would also go on to perform the voice of Lois Lane in the Direct-to-DVD film, Superman: Unbound. *Castle claims that his relationship with Beckett is the most sexless relationship he's had, aside from his second marriage. On the show Desperate Housewives, which star actor Nathan Fillion's who character was married to Dana Delany's character. Their characters later divorced. *It appears that Castle's marriage to his second wife Gina apparently didn't involve much sex. *Beckett's apartment number was 203. * Watch for: Everyone (in the war room of 12th precinct)'s reaction when agent Avery mentions the sex scene plot during the cliff noting Castle's book Heat Wave, and Beckett's response. Category:Episodes Tick, Tick, Tick… Tick, Tick, Tick… Tick, Tick, Tick… Tick, Tick, Tick…